Petunia's Secret
by Witch's Runes
Summary: What if Petunia had a secret? How would everyone react? Petunia has been hiding a secret from everyone, you see, she's not who we all thought she was. What if she was already married to someone else long before she met Vernon Dursley? And what dose all of this have to do with Severus Snape? Could it be that she was a Muggle-born witch herself? Read and Review!
1. Petunia's Secret

_**Hi there readers;**_

 _ **This is a story about Petunia having a secret for quite sometime. You see, even though the books say that she hates magic, underneath all the hatred though, she's hiding something. And it's something known to be foriben while in the Dursley home.**_

 _ **In this story, Petunia is actually secretly married to someone, who she'd known ever since she was little. Petunia is actually a Muggle-born just like her sister, Lily, she had also went to Hogwarts too with her sister. In her fifth year, Severus Snape had asked her out, she did say yes. During their seventh year together, he asked her to marry him, once again she said yes to that. But things changed during the first Wizarding War, they both had to drift apart from each other.**_

 ** _While Severus was talking to the Headmaster one day, the Headmaster had oblivated him into thinking that she was just a friend to him when he was younger, he lost his memories of Petunia, who is now married to Vernon Dursley. Petunia however, didn't lose hope, she thought that Severus would return to her._**

 ** _But he never did return to her..._** _ **Little dose Vernon and Dudly know, she's changed.**_

 _ **Also, this will take place after the war.**_

 ** _Hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **1**

 **Petunia's Secret**

Some people think that having a secret is like protecting someone they love, while others believe that having it means that they will be bad things to the unknown.

Well, according to Mrs. Petunia Dursley, it was like she was dying on the inside, it didn't seem to make a difference now that she had been married not once, but twice already. She hated having to live like a Muggle, she hated how Vernon seem to think that she was a Muggle, someone who hated any magic or wizards or witches.

All throughout her twenty years she had to live with Vernon Dursley, she didn't think that she could handle it, but now twenty years later, she could handle it, she didn't know what to think, while Vernon was at work, she had stayed home, but not as Petunia Dursley, the Muggle who hated anything to do with magic. No, but as Muggle-born witch Petunia Snape, wife of Severus Snape, proud and happy to have gone to the most prominent school of all of the Wizarding World, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Over the years living as a Muggle, she secretly gotten letters from her sister, Lily Evans Potter, they both still communicate over the years, Lily had gotten married to James Potter. But things changed when she had Dudly, she didn't like that fact that he had to be a Muggle, just like his father, who at that time, was happy to have a son who wasn't a wizard, or in his own words a 'freak'. She often said that he looked just like his father, but in truth, it made her heart fall even more down to her stomach, she really missed Severus, they both had only been together as a married couple for a year, and then everything changed when she had to leave him for protection from You-Know-Who.

When her nephew had arrived to their home, she was so sad and happy, knowing that she had lost a sister, and had to take in her sister's child. While he lived in their home, she noticed that Vernon absolutlely hated him from the start, on the inside, all she could do was shout and scream, but on the outside, she had to agree with her husband's words, she hated having to be mean to him, and yet, she had to protect him.

Just like what Dumbledore had said.

* * *

It had been ten long dreadful years since he was placed on the doorstep of the Dursley's home. All he could do was follow their directions, it didn't seem to help that they all hated him and what he was born with. But over the years, he seemed to find that his aunt had been hiding something all along, while he was sometimes stuck at home alone with her, he noticed that she seemed to have knowledge of something. Sometimes, he wonder what she was hiding from all of them.

As he walked into the kitchen, he only saw his aunt, she was pacing, he wondered what it was, but then he had to not ask questions about anything, he saw that she had been crying, he was about to say something to her, when she turned to face him, her eyes widened, all she said was, "I'm sorry..."

He was about to ask her why, but before he had the chance, Uncle Vernon had came in, sat down at the table, and said, "Dear, have you seen our little Dudly? He was suposed to have meet me in the hall."

Petunia's only response was, "I'm sure he knows."

As Dudly came in, he shoved Harry aside, Petunia gave Harry a look, before she took a deep breath, turned back to Dudly and Vernon, and said, "Happy birthday, Dudly."

Dudly said, "Mum..."

Just then the phone rang, Petunia went to go answer it, when she answered it, she said, "Mrs. Dursley..."

Miss Figg, the elderly woman who took care of Harry, said, "Hello, Mrs. Dursley, it's Miss. Figg. I'm sorry, but I can't watch the boy today. Tripped over one of my cats."

Petunia's heart fell, she said after a moment, "Thank you, Miss. Figg, I'll let my husband know."

Before she up the phone down, Miss. Figg said, "He's still alive, don't worry, Mrs. Snape..."

Petunia froze, she tried not to break down in tears, she missed her husband dearly, every time she was either home alone or with the boy, she often thought about her one true love, she didn't hear Vernon calling her name, all she said was, "Severus..."

Miss. Figg said, "He's a professor at Hogwarts-"

Petunia cut in, and said, "How is he? How's my Sev?"

Before Miss. Figg could reply, Vernon shouted, "Petunia!"

Petunia whispered, "Dose he know? Tell me, Miss. Figg, dose he even know?"

Miss. Figg said, "Petunia, there's something you should know about him. I found out about it a year after you two had to split up."

Vernon said, "Dear, who are you-"

Petunia said, "Please, Miss. Figg, tell me what happen."

Miss. Figg's only response was, "Dumblore had done it."

Petunia's heart fell even farther, all she said was, "No... No... Please tell me that he didn't do it?"

Miss. Figg only whispered, "I'm sorry, Petunia..."

Petunia's eyes prickled with tears, she tried not to cry, as she slowly put the phone down, her heart already fearing the worse for her one true love, all she could do was sit down, once she was seated, the rest of the family all watched in confusion and bewilderment as she broke down in silent tears, it pained her to think that Dumblore would ever do this to her Severus, she couldn't stand the thought of her Severus not remembering his own beloved wife.

Petunia didn't even bother to answer his husband's voice, she rushed up to her and Vernon's room, silently in tears. Once in the room, she went over to their closet, opened it, and looked for the box that she kept in the back of their closet. After finding it, she went back into the room, sat down on the bed, and slowly opened it with shaking hands.

Inside the plain white box was a few things that she had kept while living with the Muggles, there were only ten items in the box, the first item she had pulled out was a small little box, inside the small box was a ring, the ring had two intersecting hearts connected at the bottom, it was sivler, she only slid it onto her ring finger, and she was surprised to feel that it still, even after nearly thirty years apart, that the ring still fit her ring finger.

The next thing that she had pulled out was her wand, she knew that Vernon would absolutely hate her if he knew that she was a witch, let alone a married woman, she also knew that she would have to explain everything to everyone in the family.

As she pulled out the seven items, each item she pulled, she didn't hold back the tears any longer, she shouted, screamed, through a huge fits, threw things around, and cried for hours at a time.

She sank down on the floor, praying to whichever God was listening to her pleading prayer for forgiveness and hope that she would soon be reunited with her beloved first husband.

* * *

It was a few hours later, she had calmed down, Vernon was worried for his wife, he had never ever seen her have a extremely horrid break down before, this confused not only him, but als his son and nephew. He was at least proud to say that he was glad to say that his good for nothing nephew was at that least quiet as usual, he hated the boy, ever since the boy had first showed up at their home.

He was about to call her, when he heard his wife say, "I can't... It hurts too much to even say it... I must do it, they all have a right to know, especially my beloved."

He was confused, who was she talking about? Who was she talking too? And what is she talking about? He just called, "Petunia?"

Just then the doorbell rang, he snarled, "BOY GET THE DOOR!"

The boy said, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

When he came back in the living room, he had a letter in his hands, Dudly snatched the letter, and said, "Dad, Harry had a letter!"

The boy shouted, "THAT'S MINE!"

He took the letter, and snarled, "Who would be writing to you, boy!"

He opened the letter, after reading the first line, his blood boiled, he said, "P-P-Petunia..."

Petunia took the letter from him, after reading the first line, she gasped, turned to face her nephew, the boy was looking as confused as their son, she whispered, "We shell be reunited once more."

Harry said, "What-"

She said, "There's a reason why I had said that, and when you return from that place, you must, no... You have to tell me everything, and when I say everything, I mean Everything. Including all the teachers at that place. Got it?"

Harry's only response was, "Yes, Aunt Petunia-"

She cut in, and said sharply, "Don't you dare start anything with him..." Then she whispered in a low voice, "I don't want to lose him. Not again. Not a second time."

He said, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Unnoticeable to everyone else in the family, Petunia's thumb rubbed where the now faded scar used to be on her forearm, no one, not even Vernon, knew about her scar, the same scar that she had gotten when her and Severus had had one of their fights after an event with You-Know-Who.

It all didn't matter now that she had to lie to everyone, including her own nephew, as she went back upstairs, she couldn't help but chuckle lightly to herself. Of course, it all didn't matter, she told herself, it all didn't matter now because she was going to be reunited with her husband once again.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all like it!**_

 ** _Please leave a review!_**

 ** _Witches Rune_**


	2. Birthday Shocks

**2**

 **Birthday Shocks**

It was just about to be 12am, the family found themselves in an old shabby shack, Vernon had made sure that the boy would go to that school. But he wasn't worried about the boy, he was more worried about his wife, ever since the boy had gotten his first letter, she's been fussing over how he should treat the freaks at that so-called-school, and so far he had not been able to stop her. But Petunia had other ideas, she had made sure that she had her wand, just in case something did happen to them.

Petunia woke with a start, she heard Vernon shout from the front room, "GET THE BLOODY OUT OF HERE, YOU FREAK!"

She would have died, it if wasn't for her son, but no it wasn't her son, as she slowly very slowly went to go check on what made Vernon shout so bloody loud, Petunia's heart leaped with joy, as she came into the living room, she heard a farmiliar silky smooth velvet voice say, "I'm only here to speak to Mr. Potter, if you don't mind."

She slowly walked into the room, from behind, she pulled out her wand, ready to attack if needed, as she turned to glare at the intruder, she froze, it wasn't everyday that you have Severus Snape in the living room. She didn't know what to say, all she heard was Vernon shouting, she stared at the man in black standing in front of them, it all didn't matter now that she was standing in front of her true love, she said, "Who are you?"

Severus Snape didn't want to have anything to do with the Muggles, but when Petunia Dursley had walked in, his mind went blank, there was no way that she could have this affect on him, he tried to ignore her, but his eyes were glue on her, as she turned to look at him, her features slightly softening a bit, and she asked who he was.

His only response was, "Tuney?"

Petunia said, "Snape!?"

Severus grinned at his friend, and said joyfully, "Tuney!"

She ran up to him, pinning him to the door, and she said icily, "If I were you, Snape, I'd remember who I am..."

She leaned away, and said, "Vernon, please take Dudly out of the room."

Vernon said, "Petunia-"

Petunia said, "Vernon, take Dudly out of the room!"

He just took his son out of the room, all the while wondering what was really going on with his wife. Once they both were out, Petunia pointed her wand at Severus's chest, he tried to not get too friendly with her, but when he found himself at the end of her wand, he simply said, "T-T-Tuney?"

She said, "You should be glad that to see me again, Snape. I was positive that you would at least be happy to see me after nearly Thirty Bloody Years apart!"

Severus said, "What? What do you-"

She cut in, and said, "What do I mean, you say? What Do I Mean!? You tell me what do I mean!?"

He said, "What are you talking about, Tuney?"

She put up the Silent Charm around her and Severus, and she shouted, "I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD RETURN, SEVERUS!? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK TO ME! I WAITED FOR YOU FOR NEARLY THIRTY BLOODY YEARS! THIRTY YEARS, SEVERUS! AND NOT ONCE DID YOU EVER COME BACK!"

Severus said, "Tuney-"

She said, "NO! YOU LEFT ME, YOU MADE ME SUFFER WITH BIG FAT MUGGLES!"

He saw tears in her eyes, he didn't like the sight of Petunia in tears, he didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that he thought of, he slowly made her drop her wand, and gently pulled her in for a hug.

Petunia only cried her heart out, they both didn't notice Vernon standing there, rage and confusion in his purple face, Severus only held her close, it was like she was wanting to cry for years now.

* * *

Severus found himself unable to get Petunia out of his unconscious mind, Petunia had calmed down enough to regain some of her emotions and control of herself, however Vernon was furious with Severus for not leaving his family alone, and he was also confused to why his wife was fussing around the bat that had showed up.

Petunia was in a frenzy, when she had calmed down, she was about to put her wand away, when Severus said to her in a low voice, "Dose he know?"

She said, "Of course not..."

He took her wand, and said, "Since I remember nothing of you being my wife..."

She gasped, and said, "What?"

He said, "I think Dumbledore had-"

She grabbed her wand from him, and shouted, "He's going to pay! That old coot is going to regret TAKING my husband away from me!"

Vernon was about to say something, when Severus said, "Tuney! Calm-"

She glared at him, and snapped, "No! I'm not going to calm down! And don't call me Tuney! How many times do I-"

Harry was only quiet, he didn't know what was going on, and so he said, "Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia said, "Don't ask questions, boy!"

Severus said, "Petunia!"

Vernon snarled, "Freak, don't you talk that way to my wife!"

Severus said, "Your wife? She's-"

Vernon said, "Petunia, don't listen to him!"

She said, "You're right, Vernon, I shouldn't listen to him. Why would I listen to someone like you!"

Vernon said, "What-"

She turned to glare at him, her wand in her hand, and she said, "You-"

Severus said, "No, Tuney!"

He grabbed her wand, threw it on the other side of the room, she turned to look at him, but instead he pulled out a letter, and said as he handed it to Harry, "Here's your letter, Potter. My name's Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hope that you'll make it."

Harry said, "What's going on...?"

He turned back to Petunia, and said, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Tuney. Love to chitchat, but have to return back to Hogwarts."

All she said was, "Sev..."

And with that, Severus made his way back to Hogwarts, with a head full of questions.

* * *

Petunia watched in sadness as her true love left, she turned to Harry, and said, "Hope you're in my house when you get there."

Harry said, "You knew!"

Vernon snarled, "Of course we did! How do you think she found out about your parents!"

Petunia said, "Ignore him, Harry. He's just in one of his moods again."

Harry's eyes widened, and he said, "How'd you know, Aunt Petunia? How do you know about my parents?"

Her next words shocked not only him, but also Vernon as well, she took a deep breath, went over to pick up her wand, turned to face both of them, and said proudly, "I'm one of you of course. Yes, that's right, Vernon, I'm a freak just like my sister, brother-in-law, and nephew!"

With that, she changed her appearance, standing in front of them wasn't blonde haired, long neck, boney, scared Petunia Dursley, but red haired, bright green eyed, proud Petunia Snape.


	3. Snape's Discovery

**3**

 **Snape's Discovery**

Severus Snape had just arrived in his rooms at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he didn't know what had happened, but as for as he knew of the nights events, Petunia had been able to make his mind go blank.

Yet, he knew that she was just a Muggle, that's until she pulled out her wand, he then realize that she was a Muggle-born witch herself, he was so engrossed with his thoughts about Petunia, that he didn't realize that someone else was in his rooms, as he was about to head off to bed, he heard the Headmaster say, "So did you find him?"

Severus whirled around, wand out, after realizing that it was the Headmaster, he quickly put his wand away, and said, "Headmaster, yes I did find him..."

The Headmaster said, "Tomorrow, you're going to be the one to take him to go get his school supplies."

Severus said, "Certainly, Headmaster."

The Headmaster said, "And, what ever you do, don't get involved with his relatives. Especially his Aunt."

Severus only said, "Of course, Headmaster."

But his thoughts again for the tenth time that night, had drifted back to Petunia, he didn't like the fact that she had to be married to such a Muggle, as he held her in his arms, he didn't know what to do, all he could do was hold her, and it felt strange, yet at the same time, farmiliar to him, like they were meant to be together or something.

The Headmaster said, "Oh, and one more thing, Severus, I do believe that you are going to return the boy back to his relatives, afterwards, am I correct?"

Severus said, "Headmaster, I know what to do."

The Headmaster nodded, he made sure that Severus knew nothing of Petunia being his wife, he couldn't and wouldn't allow it, he had also paid James Potter loads to end his and the Evans' sisters' friendship in their fifth year, he had also made sure that Petunia didn't have any contact with Severus, and he also had made sure to keep Severus in check from time to time.

But unknown to him, Severus was distracted by Petunia once more, once she had calmed down, he was surprised to see that she was fussing over him, he didn't know what to say, all he could do was watch how she moved around him, fussing about how he was dressed, he also saw how she started fussing over his appearance, he couldn't blame her for not having anything better to do with himself.

The Headmaster saw that Severus was distracted by something, he just said, "Severus, are you alright?"

Severus snapped out of his Petunia-field thoughts, he saw the Headmaster looking at him worriedly, he only said, "I'm fine, Headmaster."

The Headmaster said, "Did something happen at the Muggles?"

Severus only said, "No, not at all, Headmaster."

The Headmaster nodded, and said, "Well then, I better be off, eh Severus? See you tomorrow then."

All Severus said was as the Headmaster made his way to the door, "Well, good night, Headmaster. See you tomorrow."

Once the headmaster was gone, Severus found himself going into his room, and to the closet. Once there, he opened the door, and went in far back of the closet, he re-entered his bedroom, he sat on his bed, and slowly opened the plain white box.

He didn't know what was inside the box, when he took out another box, he carefully opened it, inside he found a silver ring, the two hearts connected at the bottom, he thought nothing of it, but something made him slip it on his ring finger, and he was shocked to find that it fit perfectly on his ring finger. As he removed items from the box, his hands shook, he wasn't actually counting on remembering little by little of what he now thought was pointless.

Only at the bottom of the box, did he find a single envelop, slowly picking it up with shaking hands, he slowly opened the envelop, falling onto his lap was a folded piece of yellowish worn out piece of parchment paper, looking at it in curiosity, he picked up the parchment, carefully unfolding it in his hands, he saw that it was a letter, once it was fully opened, he read:

 _Dear Sev,_

 _I really wish that I was with you, I wish that you didn't have to go to the Order meetings, nor the Death Eater meetings, I hate it when you're gone, it almost feels like you won't come back. I'm writing this letter because, I"m sorry that I have to say it, I really don't want to hurt you. Only Professor Dumbledore had came by, he didn't know that you had left a few hours ago for the Death Eater meeting, once he found me in the kitchen, I was eating lunch and Lily was visiting me too along with little Harry. Can't believe that he had my and Lily's eyes, he's just like James, can't believe that he a father now. Professor Dumbledore had informed me that I had to go into hiding, for my safety, and that once it was clear to come out, that I would be reunited with you._

 _As you may know, or should know, I didn't want to leave you, I couldn't leave that only man who I loved ever since our school days. But now I don't even know if you're safe or not, just thinking about you, it makes me want to return to you once more. I didn't know what has now happened to you, my love, all I could ever think about it how you could risk your life for the ones who you love and care for the most. Especially me, Lily, Harry, Mother, and Father._

 _Don't worry about me, my love, although I'm not going to like leaving you and everyone all behind, but I know that's it's for the best for all of us._

 _Please tell James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius that I give them my love and hugs._

 _Oh, and one more thing, please don't mistreat little Harry, I hope that he ends up in our house, but I would also be glad if he ended up in yours too._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Tuney_

Once reading it, he felt like he was in some sort of game, the Headmaster didn't want him to be involved with the Muggles, only Petunia wasn't a Muggle, no, she was a Muggle-born. He begun to wonder more about what the Headmaster was really up to, it wasn't like him to take loves away, was it?

He just went to bed, pondering on what the Headmaster was planing.

* * *

The next day, Severus had to go back to that shabby shake, and take the boy shopping for his school supplies, not that he'd minded taking the boy shopping, but what he had to figure out was, and this bothered him, what to do about Petunia.

Once arriving at the shack, he knocked on the door, a few moments later, Petunia opened it, and she said, "What is it, Sev?"

Severus only looked at her, wondering if he could take her, but then again, he had to only take the boy shopping, she saw his look, and she said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine... I promise."

He only said, "Very well then, Tuney. Where's your nephew, Mr. Potter?"

She simply turned around, and said, "Boy! Get in here!"

Behind her, Severus raised an eyebrow in question, as the young boy made his way up to his Aunt, Severus heard the fat Muggle man say, "Petunia, whose at the door?"

Petunia said as she took a step back, closer to Severus, who in return, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Vernon..."

Harry said as he saw his Aunt and the man named Seerus Snape at the door, "What is it, Aunt Petunia?"

Severus said, "Come along, Potter. I need to take you shopping for your school supplies, and you also need to get an owl and a wand."

Petunia said, "Can I come along?"

Severus said, "No, Tuney, I'm afraid that you can't come along with us... Know this, that when the boy returns to your care, you must tell him about us..."

She turned to him, and she said softly, "Why not? Is it because the old coot thinks that I'm a filthy Muggle?"

He said, "Yes, that's it..."

She whispered, "He's not going. If he goes, so do I."

Harry said, "Aunt Petunia..."

She simply said, "You aren't leaving with just the boy, Mr. Severus Tobias Snape. Either take him with me, or he's not going at all. I'll take him myself if I have to."

Severus didn't like how she'd used his full name, he only wished that the Headmaster didn't or doesn't find out about this, his only responds was, "You know the Headmaster-"

She snapped as both her and Harry quickly and quietly stepped outside, "I don't give a dam about what he says, and neither should you, right?"

He said after a moment, "Fine, you can come with us. But only on one condition..."

She said, "What is it?"

He didn't think that he would find himself doing such a thing, he took a hold of her hand, kissed it gently, and said, "If you come along, then we shall inform the boy on the way. I also can't be seeing with a 'Muggle', so we'll have to make up a cover story for you."

She said, "I don't need a cover story."

Severus sighed, he just said, "You know our lot aren't going to let you in, right?"

She said, "Well, we'll just see about that."

And with that, Severus led Petunia and Harry into the Wizarding World.

But nothing had prepared him for what took place with Gringotts Bank.


End file.
